


Blue Blood

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Connor gets shot, you attempt to help, but both of you know you can't.





	Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. More fics on my tumblr: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com

It was supposed to be simple, then again, every case seemed to start out like that. You heard six shots fired, the sound was deafening and you stumble back. You feel over your body, checking if you’ve been shot, but you feel no blood. You watch as Hank runs after the shooter. You know Hank hasn’t been shot, so it leaves the android behind you.

It takes you a minute to gather the rest of your thoughts as sound returns to your ears. There’s still a light ringing in them as you turn around to look at Connor. He’s laying on the floor, blue blood pooling around his body. The sight alone prevents you from moving, but you get a hold of yourself. You move fast, kneeling down beside him.

He’s doing check after check of his vitals, yet he tries to remind himself not to be scared. He focuses on your face, even though his vision is pure static. He feels your hands run over his body, trying to help. He tries to shove your hands away from his body, but he’s not strong enough. He’s suddenly aware that your bodies don’t bleed the same color. He doesn’t want you to see him like this,  _so machine._

“Connor, how can I help?” You question, hands pressing on one of the wounds, but you’re not sure if it does anything for him.

He shakes his head, “You should have followed with Hank. I’m not hurt, I can’t feel it.” He’s lying, partially. Sure, the wounds don’t hurt, but he can barely see, thoughts aren’t forming as well, he can’t move the fingers on his right hand. He can’t lie to himself anymore, either. He finds himself scared that he’s dying. He knows they will simply upload his memory to another body, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is slowly fading out. His LED is flashing red.

He checks his vitals. Two minutes until he’s forced to shut down.

You plead with him, your voice shaking from watching the blue blood pool near your feet. “Connor, please, let me help.”

He wishes your voice didn’t sound like that, he wishes you would have followed with Hank. It makes this so much harder. “You- you can’t.” Even if you could, he wouldn’t want you to. You’d have to put him back together, piece by piece if you had them. He averts his eyes from yours as the time continues ticking.

Your hand grips his own, you pull it into your lap. There’s tears falling from your eyes and Connor can hear your irregular breathing. He tries to reassure you and himself, “I’ll be back. I can’t really die.” It doesn’t help.

“I’m watching you- I’m watching you die, right now, Connor.” Fear creeps over his body, clinging to what’s left of him. It’s evident on his face now, his LED still flashing the same red color. You move your other hand to thread your fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

There’s fear in his voice when he speaks again, “I don’t want to shut down.” He admits, tightly gripping your hand as if it’ll keep him from the blackness that is seeping into his vision.

You watch as his stare turns glassy, the LED stops flashing. The brightness in his eyes fades. You can hear his body giving up as it shuts down. A sob tears through the empty room, you’re still gripping his lifeless hand. There’s blue blood,  _his blood_ , all over your clothes, over your hands, you try to wipe it off frantically, but you only smear it more.

You didn’t hear Hank come in. He finds you trying to wipe away the blood, he feels his heart break at the sight. He’s seen Connor die before, it’s a morbid thought, but it didn’t make this any easier to look at. He was hoping you’d never have to bare witness to it. He lets his caring side take over him, kneeling down beside your fragile state. He pulls at your hands, holding them, gently. “Come on, kid.” He’s pulling you up, you want to protest. You want to stay here with Connor, but you’re not strong enough to pull away from his grip. You’re positive he wouldn’t let you anyway.

You feel his arm wrap around your shoulders, guiding you away from Connor. You don’t question Hank about the suspect, you just focus on the comfort the older man is providing you. Neither of you talk, there’s nothing to say. Hank knows no words would take away the image of Connor bleeding out in front of you.

* * *

It’s a few days before you see the android again. The grief of seeing him die prevents you from doing much, but you still show up to work today. You needed a distraction. It hurt too much to sit around and think about him.

You’re pulled away from your work by a familiar voice. You think you’re dreaming before you look up. “Detective L/N.” It’s unnerving to see him, standing in front of you,  _alive_. The thoughts of the blue blood and the blank stare return to you. You stand up, stumbling back and away from the android.

Your voice is distant, almost cold toward Connor. “I-I- Connor.” You step away even more, he wants to reach out and grab you, but he doesn’t. He instead watches you turn away, walking away from him.

Confusion flashes across his face before it’s replaced by hurt.

Hank was nearby watching the encounter, he stands up, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder. Connor senses his presence. Hank knows what he’s about to ask before the words even fall from Connor’s lips. “Did I do something wrong?”

Hank shakes his head, patting the androids’ shoulder. “No. She’ll come around. Give her space, time. She’s still healing.”

Connor is still confused, he asks another question to clarify. “Healing from what?”

Hank wants to slap Connor upside the head, he really was oblivious to some things. “From watching you die, asshole. That shit ain’t easy to come back from, I know.”

Connor nods, understanding your behavior now. It doesn’t stop the longing that takes over his body, though. He wants to comfort you, wants to reassure you like he couldn’t before. He doesn’t though, like Hank said, you need time and space.


End file.
